Last Goodbye
by irondragonsll
Summary: A spashley fanfic. What happens to all the King High students after 10 years? What happens to Spashley? Read and find out.
1. Prolouge

I stared at the wall for seemed like hours upon end. I got sick of looking at the clock, 'cause time seemed to be going nowhere. I might as well face it; after today my life will never be the same. I will no longer be Ashley Davies, the sarcastic, retarded, lesbian that got knocked up years ago. No, this time I didn't get knocked up, and this time it wasn't by the asshole jock. This is how I've wanted everything to be since I first met her, and I can't think of anything more perfect.

"Mrs. Davies…" I turned to look at the doctor who finally stepped out of the room. "You can come in now."

I smiled, got up out of the chair, and started my walk into the extremely small hospital room. I'm surprised they could fit Spencer's parents, brothers, and all the doctors in here all at once.

I stood next to Mrs. Carlin and stared at Spencer, who was laying down on the bed, staring down at the baby…our baby. Paula gave me a light push, and I finally got my brain to tell my feet to walk to the bed.

Everything's going in slow motion right now. Everything from the past 10 years is flashing through my mind. From the first day I met Spencer, to our first kiss, to the day my dad died, the day her mom walked in, the day of the shooting, the breakup, the night we got back together, graduation, and, of course, the wedding.

"Ashley, would you like to hold your son?" the doctor asked, and I just nodded. I could feel tears building up in my eyes. God, I'm such a sap nowadays.

I looked down at Spencer, who looked like she'd just been through hell and back. But anyway, she finally handed the baby to me, and I looked down at it. My son.

"Shawn," I said, and everyone turned to me. "Shawn Parker…"


	2. Married with Children

**Sorry for the lack of a first chapter, and honestly, this one sucks too in my opinion. I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER! If I don't, I give you permission to hunt me down ). Ohh yeah, don't know what came over me in the last line...lol. Hope you enjoy...if you do, I'll be happy! XD**

"MOM!" he yelled from his bathroom. I sighed, and smiled at Spencer, who was conveniently placed under me.

"What?!" I yelled, matching his volume.

"Holy shit! Get up here!" I rolled my eyes and got off of Spencer. I watched her put her shirt back on as I walked out of our room and up the stairs. He always knows when to wreck a moment.

I walked into his room and noticed him staring intently at the TV. He's sixteen…he should be taking interest in other things besides cartoons. I'm surprised he's not trying to get into every girl's pants, jacking off, and downloading porn. Kids these days…

"What's the big deal?" I sat down next to him on the bed.

"How come you couldn't have stayed with him?" He sighed and shook his head.

"'Cause then your lazy ass wouldn't have been here. Now come on, go do something. Go out with your friends, play basketball, I don't care what, just get outta the house." Yeah, that way me and your mom could have some…personal time.

"I can't. Zach's with Shannon, and Lizzy's with Emily and Kaitlin and Katie."

"You really need more friends, buddy." I rubbed my hand over his hair and screwed it up. If that kid uses any more gel, I think his hair's gonna stick to his damn head.

"HEY!" He walked over to the mirror and started fixing it. Wow, he's more of a chick than I am sometimes.

I walked back down the steps and into the kitchen, only to find my baby slaving over a hot stove.

I came up behind her and put my arms around her waist. "Whatcha makin'?"

She turned around and kissed me. "Nothing special, but what was Shawn yelling about?"

"He saw Aiden on the playoff game, and bitched about how I should've been with him and all that."

"What'd you say?"

"That if I was with him, he wouldn't be here. Then, how he should get his lazy ass out of the house, and he had some stupid exscuse that everyone was busy." I rolled my eyes and sat down on the counter.

"By everyone, he means…?" She stood in front of me and rested her hand on my thigh.

"Shannon, Zach, Katie, Kaitlin, Lizzy…the usual."

"Why can't he just hang out with his meat-head, jock friends?"

"He's just like Aiden reincarnated." I internally cringed at the thought. Its bad enough we have one Aiden on this planet, two of them would be plain hell.

I leaned down to give her a kiss, and hopefully finish what we started before my son decided to interrupt. But just before my lips were about to touch her's…

"Mom, I'm gonna go over to Zach's," Shawn said while grabbing his jacket and practically running out of the house.

"Don't you think its weird he's almost always with Zach? Shouldn't he be interested in girls yet?" I hope he is. It'll definetly give me and Spence way more free time.

"Just like you were?" She laughed and I gave her a light push.

"Like you're one to be talking. You seemed pretty eager to taste my rainbow, baby." Not that I should be talking. Ever since I saw her all I could think about was pretty dirty things. Most specifically her soft, wet, lips…and I'm not talking about the ones on her face.

* * *


	3. Daddy

**A/N: Mmkay, trust me, this is when the story starts to go into the direction I want it to. I promise that it'll be worth reading, and the more you reveiw the more I'll update. Another short chapter, so I plan on writing another one before I hit the sack. (Last day of school tomorow so I guess I got inspired?). But anyway, you guys are the only things that keep me writing, and I hope you like it. BTW FLASHBACK IS IN ITALICS )**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own South of Nowhere, 'cause if I did it wouldn't be getting canceled and we would've already watched 3B. Anyone wanna kill the N with me? XD**

* * *

_I looked down at him, and I couldn't help but smile. That was my son, and nothing's gonna change that._

_"Is he sleeping?" Spencer whispered from the doorway._

_"Yeah…" I replied, and looked down at him one last time before walking out of his room._

_"Well, aren't you just the most perfect mom," Spence replied sarcastically._

_"That would be you." I grinned and she gave me a quick kiss before we walked into our bedroom. I might as well just wait in Shawn's room for him to wake up 'cause he never sleeps the entire night…but I guess most babies don't. Wow, this whole mom thing is confusing._

_"You okay?" my beautiful wife asked as she sat down on the bed next to me._

_"When are we gonna tell him?" I sighed. If two girls could get one another pregnant without any guy involved, things would be so much easier._

_"Ash, he's not even a month old…I think we have plenty of time to think about that." She put her hand on my thigh and smiled. She's not the one who has to worry about losing her son, even though he's not even mine technically._

_"Yeah, you're right." I tried to ignore my not-so-happy thoughts, and with Spencer laying next to me in our bed, it wasn't that hard._

"Hey!" Shawn said while jumping over the back of the couch then sitting down on it.

"Had fun?" Spencer asked. She's definitely the more motherly one; I don't even know how to describe how I am.

"Yeah. Grandpa, Uncle Glen and Zach took me paintballing with them." I laughed at that. The last time I paintballed with them was after Paula found out about me and Spencer. Yeah, that was interesting.

"God, you reek." I coughed and grabbed the Febreeze can and started spraying it on him.

"What the fuck?!" He shot up and started backing away from the couch.

"You smell like major B/O." I laughed to myself.

"Fine, I'll be in the shower." Defeated by the powers of darkness, he walked away.

"Nice one," Spencer said bitterly.

"What?"

"You're such an asshole sometimes!" She got up off of the chair and started walking upstairs.

"Excuse me for not being all Brady fucking Bunch, my bad!"

"Yeah, it is your fucking bad, Ash. I know you've been pissed since the day you walked into that hospital room and saw him!" She waved her hands in the air and was yelling the loudest I've heard. Well, not really. I hear this almost every night.

"He looks nothing like me! As far as anyone knows he's my son, but he's not! He's yours and-." Before I could finish she cut me off.

"Its not that he doesn't look like you! It's just who he does look like! You could care less if it was anyone but him! So don't get pissed with me for something that isn't my fault! You agreed to it!"

"You know what?! Fuck off, Spencer!" I yelled from next to the couch, and I regretted it. The anger that was spread across her face was now hurt, and I could see the tears that were trying to fall.

"Fuck you, Ashley." And with that, she ran upstairs. I heard the bedroom door shut, and I knew one thing…I was sleeping on the couch tonight.

"Hey," I said as Shawn walked down the stairs. Apparently, he just got out of the shower. His hair was soaking wet and the tank top he was wearing looked like he got it from a Hooters girl in a wet t-shirt contest.

"Whatever." He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of coke he never finished.

"What the fuck?" I walked over to him and sat on the counter, waiting for an answer.

"What's your problem?!" He turned to me and raised his voice.

"What are you talking abou-."

"Don't play dumb! You know just what the fuck I'm talking about!" He slammed his fists down on the counter. I guess those anger management sessions with Spencer's dad didn't work so well.

"Chill out! Whether you like it or not, I'm your mom, and you do have to respe-." God, I sware if he cuts me off one more fucking time I'm gonna kill someone!

"Just like you respect mom, right?" Ouch…that one hit me hard.

"Shawn…"

"No! Okay, I'm so done with you treating her like shit! I have no fucking clue why she stays with you through all this, 'cause I wouldn't! Maybe she'd be better off with da-." Hell no.

"Excuse me?! What the fuck did you just say?!" I got off the counter and got in his face. Even though he was taller than me, I could care less, I was pissed off to high-holy hell.

"I was right; mom should've stayed with Aiden! That you wouldn't be here!" He yelled, and I didn't say anything back.

My hand hit him hard across his cheek, and I could feel the stinging sensation. I looked at him and the right side of his face was red.

"I HATE YOU!" he yelled before storming upstairs and slamming his door shut. He may look like Aiden on the outside, but he's Spencer on the inside.


	4. Torn apart

**A/N: Mmkay, I felt like treating anyone who's reading this, so I did the whole double update thing. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy, and I know you'll probably get confused with the kids, but I'll explain it later, more in the next chapter. And don't kill me for what I put in this chapter with Ashley and Spencer...trust me Ash is like my favorite character, but yeah, its part of the story. Enjoy! (and don't kill me) XD. And yeah, italics are el flashback.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SON, don't sue me. )**

I stared at the TV and tried to concentrate on the show. They were playing re-runs of America's Next Top Model; season 1 to 19. I figured this'll keep me occupied and keep my thoughts away from Shawn and Spencer…and Aiden.

I couldn't remember why we chose him as the fucking donor in the first place. Spencer was happy about it, but I remembered thinking "What the fuck are you doing?!" and I still wonder that. I mean, I love her, but this was the first big fuck-up, the first tear in our relationship, or at that time, our marriage. It's amazing how Aiden always finds a way to fuck things up with me and Spencer.

Aiden…stupid jock. Sure he might be my son's…or Spencer's son's father, but he's my ex. And he's not just any ex, nope, he's special. He's the ex that knocked me up way back when, and now he's Shawn's dad, and every time I look at Shawn, all I see is Aiden. They look so much alike! Same hair, same muscular physique, same smile, same attitude. The only thing different is that Shawn has Spencer's eyes, and that's the only thing that I can look at without wanting to kill him.

"Again…?" I turned to look at where the question came from. For a second I thought Tyra was talking to me, but I realized otherwise.

"If he loves Aiden so much, why don't we just have him live with him?" I sighed and she sat down next to me, but kept a slight distance.

"You said you wouldn't hit him again…" She was on the verge of tears. I put my hand on hers, but she moved hers away. My touch alone scares her, she doesn't like it anymore.

"I say a lot of things." I looked at her, waiting for a pissed response, but it never came.

"This isn't funny, Ash. I could care less what you do to me…" she paused for a second. Most likely remembering what happened…

_"Don't you bitch to me about that shit!" I yelled from the other side of the room._

_"You fucking just walked out when I actually needed you! He's not just mine you know, he's fucking yours too!" She yelled back, louder than me._

_"Well sorry!" I replied sarcastically. "Why don't you just have Aiden get his fat ass over here and help for a change!"_

_"You know what, maybe I will! At least he gives a shit about things other than himself!" I walked up closer to her and she backed up. Within a few steps, she was pinned against the wall with nowhere to go._

_"That's bullshit and you know it." I both yelled and whispered at the same time._

_"You're just pissed that Shawn looks like him. Maybe he'll act like him too. Maybe he'll go and get some high-school slut knocked up just like Aiden did!"_

_I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed her into the wall. Once I had her completely pinned to it with my left hand, I slapped her with my right._

_"I'm the slut!" I yelled, and slapped her with my left hand, and put my right around her neck._

_"Ash…" she barely got out due to the fact that my hand was suffocating her._

_"Scream my name, come on. Just like you used to, baby." I grinned and slapped her again, and took my hand away from her neck._

_She was bending over, gasping for air, and trying to get away. I pushed her back up against the wall._

_"Come on baby, you used to do it all the time." I leaned in and kissed her, but she pushed me off of her._

_"Stop it!" She yelled, and started crying._

_"You know you like it…" I put my knee in between her legs and pushed it up a bit, coming in contact with her center._

_"Don't…please…" she was still having trouble breathing._

_"I'll do whatever the fuck I want to," I said, and slapped her in the face again._

_"Ashley…" Tears were falling down her face freely now._

_"That's right, say my name, bitch." I smirked and slapped her on the other side of her face again while unbuttning her jeans with my free hand._

_"Please…"_

_"Whatever you want, baby."_

"I just care what you do to him." She finished a few seconds later. I was almost too lost in though to hear the words, but I did.

"I'm sorry…" Was all I managed to get out. Two little words is all I can say for hurting Shawn and my wife. Not only am I a monster…I'm pathetic.

"Maybe you should go…" she sniffled, obviously trying to hide that she was crying, but she was failing miserably.

"Spence…" I put my hand on her back, but she cringed at the contact.

"Maybe Kyla will let you stay with her…" she was about to completely break down, and there was nothing I can do about it.

"Don't…please…" I was begging.

"Its funny…" she looked up at me for the first time since she came downstairs. "I seem to remember me saying the same thing." She let out a laugh.

"Spencer…" I was about to cry, but I wouldn't let myself.

"You didn't listen to me, and you think I'm gonna listen to you?"

"Please, Spencer."

"Bye, Ashley." She got up and walked upstairs. I heard the bedroom door shut, and I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

I knocked on the door and tried not to wake anyone up inside. Most likely Lizzy and Monica were still up, but if they weren't, they'd kill me.

Kyla opened the door and looked my up and down. "Again?" she asked while yawning.

"Yeah…" she grabbed my hand and slowly pulled me inside.

"ASHLEY!" Monica ran towards me and almost tackled me while trying to hug me.

"Hey!" I tried to sound the happiest I could on the outside, but on the inside I was dieing. "Now where's my other niece?!" I yelled sarcastically.

Lizzy emerged from the kitchen and greeted me with a hug. Unlike Monica, she knew something was wrong and was trying to comfort me.

"You okay?" she said softly, trying to make sure no one could hear.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I smiled and said as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey, Ms. Davies…" I looked over to the corner to see who it was.

"Shannon, you're over here so much you might as well just call me your Aunt." I grinned and she smiled.

"Yeah, mom will just love that one." She rolled her eyes.

"Is mom back at home anyway? Or is she still vacationing in Italy with her new boy-toy?" Me, her, and Kyla all shared a laugh.

"Wow, you guys really are all sisters," Monica said and shook her head.

"Shut up! If anyone knows I'm related to Ash and Ky me reputations wrecked." Shannon laughed and Kyla gave her a light punch on her arm.

"Technically we're only half sisters anyway," Ky added.

"Just like you and Ash," Lizzy said from the kitchen.

"Yeah, but unfortunately me and Ashley are stuck with the bitch of a mom." Shannon followed Lizzy into the kitchen and started searching through the fridge.

"Yeah, she's just the accident from mom and the fresh meat," I said sarcastically and laughed. Sad thing is, it was true. I mean, sure my mom's a bitch, and dad's dead, but at least I know who my dad is; Shannon doesn't.

"Shut up!" she yelled from the kitchen with a full mouth. I find it amazing that she can still be happy when she has such a shitty life. I still remember when she was younger how she would always come into my room whenever I was at home and was crying and kept asking me, "Where's daddy?" If I had a say in this I'd make sure Christine had nothing to do with her, 'cause she wasn't helping my screwing some guy in the room down the hall from hers.

"So, where am I gonna end up crashing?" I sat down at the table across from Monica in the living room…or I guess it's the dining room on this side.

"Stay with us!" Monica said over-enthusiastically. I sware, if she wasn't Kyla's kid, I'd slap her.

"Yeah, come on!" Lizzy said as she walked into the room.

"PLEASE!" Shannon added with a full mouth.

"Fine, fine. Only 'cause I hate seeing you guys beg…" I said as if it was a chore, and sighed. Honestly, I like spending time with them. It's the only time I get to really be my stupid self, and re-live high school life.

"God, I REALLY didn't need to hear that!" I yelled in partial disgust, and partial humor. Actually, I found it hilarious.

"So what?! He's hot…" Monica said while blushing.

"For Christ's sake…he's my son! And technically, he's your cousin!" I said in between laughter. Everyone was cracking up except for her.

"Not really, you're not his real mom," she said like she was clueless.

"Fucking retard," Lizzy said while she walked over to me and gave me a hug. I was about to cry, but I wasn't gonna cry in front of them. This is my shit to deal with, and they don't need to know anything about it. No one knows everything that happened except for me and Spencer…not even Shawn.

"Shit, sorry!" Monica crawled over to where me and Lizzy were sitting on the floor and joined in on our hug.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I pushed them away and smiled. I wasn't trying to convince them I was okay…I was more or less trying to convince myself.

"Now you know why everyone thinks you're such a bitch, Monica," Shannon said from the couch. Considering the fact that they're kind of cousins, Shannon really has a thing against Monica...but let's not get into that.

"Its not my fault you couldn't satisfy him," Monica grinned and turned to her.

"Satisfy my ass. More like, 'cause I wasn't gonna go down on him. He had you for that." See, Shannon's just like me reincarnated all over again. And way I say JUST like me, I mean EVERYTHING.

"More like 'cause you were too into you're best friend to. Oh yeah, that's right, now I remember. You were too in love with Emily."

"Shut up…" That hit a nerve.

"Why? Its not my fault you're a big homo, and you can't get your lesbian lover to like you back," Monica smiled at her as if she said nothing wrong.

"Got a problem with girl-on-girl?" I spoke up to try and settle this…okay…I lied.

"Umm…no…I just meant…umm…" She rambled on trying to figure out a good excuse.

"Yeah, thought so." I grinned and laid down on the floor, or technically the bed made out of a bunch of blankets spread around the floor. "Night." And I tried to fall asleep with a smile. Keyword…tried.


	5. Get out

**A/N: Mmkay, sorry for not updating lately. I promise I will, and they'll get better. I just have alot going on in my life right now, and its partially inspiring me, and partially killing me. Anyway, yeah. Enjoy.**"Wake up fat ass!" I felt someone sit on top of me, and I automatically grinned.

* * *

"Come on Spencer, its too early for that. Can't I at least wake up first?" I said groggily.

I heard laughter, but paid no attention to it. My baby was sitting on top of me, and that's all I cared about. "Eww, if you think I'm gonna have sex with you, that's a little weird, Ash…" My eyes immediately shot open.

"Fuck…" I blinked a few times and sighed, remembering what happened last night with Spencer and Shawn.

"Language!" I heard Kyla yell from the kitchen. Knowing her she was trying to be a good mom and make breakfast. I feel so bad for her kids.

"What? She's not allowed to say fuck? You have a problem with the word fuck, sis? Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, fu-." Shannon's fuck rant was cut off by an amused Lizzy.

"Shut up, retard. We get the point," she said while laughing.

"Ash…" I looked over to Kyla who was standing in the kitchen doorway.

"What?" I asked, still extremely tired and wishing I could go back to sleep.

"Spencer called..." Those two words made me wake up immediately. "Shawn's missing…"

I opened the door and almost tripped over my own feet while running into the house. I was still in sweats and a t-shirt, but I could care less about what I looked like after what Ky told me.

"Ash…" Spencer ran up to me from out of nowhere and started bawling. I could feel a wet spot forming on my shirt, but I just held her in my arms and tried to make her stop crying.

"Shh, Spencer." I ran my arm up and down her back.

"He just left…" she said, and breathed in and out heavily a few times.

"Did he leave a note like last time?" I asked as if it was something common to me.

"No…but…" Her crying got worse, and she couldn't finish that sentence.

"But what?" I asked both irritated and concerned.

"He called just before you got here…" she sniffled and tried to regain her composure. "He said he was going over to Zach's for tonight…" I lifted her chin up with my index finger, and wiped the tears that were falling down her cheek with my thumb.

"Is he gonna be back tomorrow?" Part of me hopes he is, part of me hopes he isn't.

"No..." she paused and took a deep breath. "He said he's gonna go with Aiden for a little while…"

"WHAT?!" I yelled, and pounded my fists against the door behind me.

"Ash…I'm sorry, it's not my fault though…" she said as she started backing away.

"Bullshit, Spence!" I started walking towards her.

Before I knew it, she started running up the steps, but she's not that fast. When I reached the top of the steps, she hauled ass into the bedroom and tried to shut the door, but I was inside before she could.

"Ash, please don't…" She fell to her knees and started crying again. I reached down and grabbed her by the collar, and pulled her up.

"If you didn't make me leave, then he'd still be here!" I slapped her, but not that hard. I wanted to save my strength for later.

"I didn't know it was gonna happen, it's not my fault." She said in between tears as I threw her onto the bed. I crawled on top of her, and when she tried to sit up, I pushed her back down and pinned her to the bed with my hands on her shoulders.

"This is all your fault! If you didn't have Aiden be the fucking donor, then none of this would've happened!" I was almost nose to nose with her as I screamed that in her face.

"I'm sorry…" she said, defeated.

"Damn right you are!" I slapped her harder than the last time. "Now say my name. I love it when you do." I grinned evilly and waited for her to say it.

"Ashley…" she spoke so I could barely hear.

"Bitch…" I slapped her again. "Scream it! Come on, scream my fucking name!"

"ASHLEY!" I looked down at Spencer, whose mouth was shut. Then I noticed her looking at the doorway, and I turned to it.

"Shannon…"

"Are you fucking crazy?!" She was pacing around the living room while I just stood there watching her.

"Stupid question," I said sarcastically, and she stopped and gave me a death glare.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Ashley?! I mean, you have the most amazing wife, why the hell would you do that shit?!" I find it funny that my LITTLE sister is yelling at me like she's in charge, but she has a point.

"I don't know what's wrong with me!" I felt a few tears slide down my cheek. God! I'm crying in front of my sister, this sucks. "Do you fucking think I wanna beat the shit out of Spencer?! Do you think I like the fact that she cries every night?! Do you think I like who I am?! No, I don't! I don't like any of it!" I screamed while looking at her and crying my eyes out.

"Ash…" she tried to sound comforting, but it only made me continue my rant.

"It sucks! Everything sucks so fucking much! I hit my wife, I hit my son! I mean, I can barely fucking look at him! All I see is Aiden! Aiden, Aiden, Aiden!"

"What does that have to do with Spencer?! Why the hell do you hurt her?!" Well, so much for comforting.

"I don't know! I just…I just do…" I stopped yelling and ran over to the couch. I laid down on it and buried my face in the cushion, bawling.

"You should go." She almost commanded. I was a little taken back by the fact that my fourteen year-old sister was telling me what to do. Let alone get out of my own house.

"What?" I lifted my head up off of the couch and stopped crying.

"You can't stay here, Ash…" she said with sadness, but she was right.

"But…" I tried to talk, but I couldn't seem to find any words.

"Maybe mom will let you stay with her, or you could help out Kyla at her place, but not here…not until your ready." She stood next to the couch, staring down at her feet. I slowly walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, sis…" I said and buried my head in her shoulder.


End file.
